Iron Knight
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: The world has been bought to ruin by his fathers Empire. Lelouch never agreed with his philosophy, and swore to oppose it. With a new power at his disposal, and armed with a weapon of his own design that few can match, he may finally have a chance to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**On May 2nd 2008, I was first introduced to my favorite Avenger. On September 28th 2008, I lost my favorite anime character. **

**On May 5th 2019, Lelouch returned. While on April 26 of 2019, the world lost Iron Man. **

**Both characters are among my favorites in all media, so I was surprised when I saw no good stories combining them. I decided to rectify that. **

**I do not own Code Geass or Iron Man. Both are properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

Lelouch was quiet as he made his way back to Ashford Academy. Today had been an interesting day.

First there was the fact that he ended up getting involved in a terrorist plot. Then the canister that was supposed to hold poison gas was actually holding some girl. An admittedly attractive girl, yes, but it was still weird. Then those soldier assholes showed up and shot Suzaku, making me have to run for my life with that girl. Then Shirley calls at the worst time, almost getting me killed. Luckily for me, the girl I got out happened to be able to give me superpowers. Well, actually more like a power, and I'm still not entirely sure how that happened. Especially since the girl got a bad case of headshot.

Anyway, after that, I stole Knightmare (thank you Geass), got some terrorists to beat up some Britannians for me, found my brother, and then (finally) shot my brother.

Gotta say, I imagined shooting Clovis in the face for years, but doing it just felt a little... underwhelming? I don't know, I guess I was expecting a stronger emotional reaction.

I push those thoughts away as I enter the Ashford Academy second basement. Gotta hand it to the old man. He was so freaked out by the war that happened here a few years ago, he actually had a secret second basement constructed under his school. Not gonna lie, that sounds like both a glorious waste of money, and the perfect place to be for work.

Once I enter the passcode to enter, and I close the door behind me, I make my presence known.

"Guess who's back?"

"Welcome back, sir" the electronic voice of the A.I running the place tells me. I remember Ruben telling me he built it to ensure his faulty memory would not make him lose valuable data, so now the A.I takes care of almost everything. He never named it, so I just decided to call him Jerry. Not sure why I liked that name, but we kept it.

"Glad to be here. And alive" I say.

"What do you mean by 'alive' sir? Did something occur?" Jerry inquires.

"A few things actually. But let's get things up and running first. We can discuss that later" I tell him.

"Very well sir" Jerry says as everything comes alive. The computer screens light up, along with the keyboards.

"Alright. Let's start a new project. Index it as Geass."

"Yes sir. Shall I store it on the database?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure how Ruben is going to take this. And I still don't know much about it myself. For now just store it on my private server" I tell him.

"A secret project? Very well. Anything else sir" Jerry asked.

"Two things, actually. Care to give me an update on the Mark III?"

"The project is currently at 73% completion. It should not take too much longer."

That was good to hear. My plans could now actually star ahead of schedule.

"Good. Now the second thing. I need you to scan my left eye."

"Why sir? Is the implant causing you problems with vision?" Jerry asks.

"No Jerry. Nothing like that. I just need to look into something" I say.

"Very well sir" Jerry asks as a new program opens up on the monitor. I lean in, and the computer prepares to scan me. Just as it does, I activate the power that I received in Shinjuku. Once it is scanned, I sit back.

"Sir, I am getting highly unusual energy reading from your eye. Should I be concerned?"

"No Jerry, I don't think this will hurt me" I honestly say. "Just analyze it and get me any information you can on it."

"Of course sir."

I relax in my seat. I breath a sigh as two possible concerns have now been resolved. But there was still the problem of the getaway.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Speak of the devil" I said.

"Were you expecting company sir?" Jerry asked.

"I was. A little early, but all the better." I stand up from the monitor, and walk to the door. I open it to see my workers.

The same men who earlier today had tried to kill me, and instead killed the girl. The same girl who gave me to the power to make them my slaves.

"Do you understand your orders?" I ask.

"Yes, My Lord!" they yell back. The red rings in their eyes signify their new allegiance to me.

"Good then. I want that tunnel finished as soon as possible. You have your tools, now get to work!" I order them.

Without question, they move.

"Sir? Who are these men? Why are they wearing the uniforms of soldiers?" Jerry asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Don't worry Jerry. These men here are going to help us. They don't have a choice."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on fixing the Mark III. I don't want to deal with a freezing problem like Mark II. Got it?"

"Understood sir. But what shall I tell Master Ashford about these men?"

I think about that for a second. Ruben won't like having soldiers in the lab. And the fact that they are working for me will open up too many questions.

"Just tell him that I found a way to make the route. You don't have to get into specifics. I'll deal with it when I have to" I say.

"Very well. Will there be anything else sir?"

"No that's it for now. Just take of things for now. Ok Jerry?"

"Without fail sir."

"You never do" I say as I walk out.

As I make my way back to the surface, I think over my current position. I currently have a squad of Imperial Guards working on building my escape route, my Mark III is closer to being completed than ever, and my plans may finally begin.

All thanks to the power that the girl gave me.

As I reach main level and walk the halls of the Academy, I stop to gaze in a window. I activate my power, and see the bird symbol take form inside my left eye. My Geass. A power that will help me change the world.

I smile as I keep walking.

"_Not much longer now. _"

* * *

**The fifth superhero version of Lelouch is now out. Only one remains.**

**Just some things to clarify. The Black Knights are not going to be formed until much later than in canon. Since Lelouch now has an Iron Man armor, he won't feel the need to have an army for a while.. **

**So, yeah, right now I am meshing certain aspects of Tony Stark's character on to Lelouch. That includes the mechanical genius, the snarky wit, the futurist outlook, and the ego.**

**In any case, fell free to leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**(Just to be sure, for the sixth Lelouch, do you guys want him to be mixed with Spider-Man, Daredevil, or Shazam? I want to hear your opinions before moving forward.)**


	2. Small Update

**Just letting you all know, I am working on chapter 2. It should be up soon. This is just something I want to clear up.**

* * *

A lot of you guys have been asking me to do a story pairing Lelouch and Kallen. I'm sorry to say that that will probably never happen. It's not because I hate the ship, I just don't care about it. It was never a ship I supported. And since I don't support the ship, I can't write it in a story.

Most of (if not all of) my Code Geass stories will feature Lelouch and C.C. The reason for that is because I do support this ship. Immensely. actually, this is probably the only ship I support in the show. The rest I either don't like (Shirley) or don't care for (Ohgi and Villetta) . I will try to pair Lelouch with other characters however, just to prevent my writing from getting stale. But for the most part, this will be the pairing.

I hope you guys understand. I don't to offend anyone with this, it's just the way I feel.

On to something less controversial, the ideas for the sixth superhero version of Lelouch. After reading responses, Shazam is out. Spider-Man and Daredevil still have a shot.

However, there is one option I forgot to mention. I am actually mad at myself for forgetting.

This final option is the incredible, the immortal, the unstoppable... HULK!

I think this idea could also work. But you guys tell me, which superhero should Lelouch take after for the sixth? Please let me know.

* * *

**With that out of the way, I will see you all when the chapter is ready. Just leave me your opinions until then. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do now own Iron Man or Code Geass. They are properties of Marvel Comics and Studio Sunrise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lelouch!" Milly yelled as she smacked the boys head with some paper.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were asleep just now. Your hand stopped moving" Milly said.

"That's your excuse for physical assault? I don't think that will hold up in court" Lelouch said as he rubbed his head.

"Ha! That's what you get for ditching me yesterday!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Yeah. Where were you yesterday?" Shirley questioned, turning all pairs of eyes (Nina excluded) to him.

"I was helping a bunch of Elevens throw rocks at a Prince" Lelouch said through a grin.

"You shouldn't joke like that Lelouch. What if someone hears you?" Shirley asks with concern.

Lelouch just shrugs.

"Now. Now. Let's not get distracted here" Milly saved Lelouch. "Let's not forget, we're here because the budget needs fixing. Today!"

"And yet you didn't tell us until now" Lelouch mutters. "And you call me lazy."

"Hush Lelouch. Now is not the time for your snark. Let's just focus on getting this done" Milly told him.

In truth, Lelouch had already figured out a solution to the problem while Milly was talking. But he saw no fun in telling anyone, so he decided to just wait to see if anyone else would solve this.

"By the way Lelouch", Shirley asked, distracting Lelouch from his musings, "where did you go yesterday? No one heard from you after you left Rivalz."

"_I got caught in some terrorist shenanigans, gained a superpower from a girl, got myself a few slaves, and am now closer than ever to finishing what will undoubtedly be considered the greatest weapon on the planet. _

"I went to the city to buy some strawberries" he said.

"Strawberries?" Shirley questioned.

"Yeah. Turns out they're not so good. Threw them out on the way back. Ended up buying a cheeseburger to make up for it. That was a much better choice."

"Agreed" Rivalz stated.

While Shirley gave Lelouch a frustrated look, Milly clapped down on the table.

"Enough of that now. We need to get to work".

Sighing, Lelouch grabbed a paper to write on. he had his fun, and since no one else was going to fix the budget, he supposed he had to.

* * *

"How did you figure out the budget that fast Lelouch?" Rivalz asked on the walk back to class.

"Basic math" was the only response Lelouch gave.

"Hmph. Basic for you maybe. Not everyone's as smart as you, you know."

"True" Lelouch agreed as the two of them stepped into class. A class in which most people were looking at the news. They were discussing yesterday's events in Shinjuku.

"Hey. Look at this" one student told his friends.

"Jeez, that actually happened?"

"Yeah, yesterday. The news says that it was poison gas."

"Damm. That looks horrible."

"Hey. Better those Elevens than us."

"_Note for later. Find out who these guys and hack their phones_" Lelouch thought as he watched them talk.

"Shinjuku? Didn't you call me about that yesterday?" Shirley asked.

"You didn't get caught up in all that, did you?" Rivals asked.

"Hmm? No, I managed to squeeze out before getting involved" Lelouch half lied. He did get out, after humiliating and killing... his brother.

Lelouch suddenly felt his lunch rise up his throat. He closed his mouth to keep anything from getting out.

"Lelouch? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Let me just go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back."

Lelouch left the class and made his way to the restroom.

"_Maybe I'm not as heartless as I thought."_

* * *

"So what do we do now Lord Jeremiah?" Villetta asked as the two rode a limo.

"First things first, finding a suspect for the crime."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes actually" Jeremiah said as he handed it to Villetta to read. She opened it up.

"Suzaku Kururugi? The Lancelot pilot?"

"Yes. He was in the same area as the murder. And being an Eleven, ha has a built in motive. A perfect scapegoat."

"I see this should satisfy the Purebloods as well" Villetta added.

"A nice bonus. In any case, we a re sure to have a victory here" Jeremiah mused.

* * *

Lelouch spent a little extra time in the bathroom after his... episode.

He opened up his phone to reach his most trusted confidant.

"Any news for me Jerry?"

"Not much sir" the robotic voice responded. " The Mark III currently remains at 73%. The men you managed to 'acquire' remain at work."

"That's good Jerry. Just keep me posted."

"Actually sir. I..." He gets that fat before I hang up. I can catch up with him later anyway.

I make my way back to class. There is a bit more commotion now.

"Are they still talking about Shinjuku?" I ask Rivalz.

"Yeah. Everyone except us and her over there" he says, pointing at a red-haired girl at the other corner.

I normally would have only given a passing glance. Most of the girls here didn't interest me much. But something about her was...

Yesterday. The truck. The Glasgow. Q1. That was here. She is sitting in my class. Why is she in my class? Why was she with terrorists yesterday?

"Ohoho. Taking in interest are we?" Rivalz prodded.

"No. I'm just noticing that a sick person isn't sick today" I said.

"Oh yeah. Kallen Stadfeld. Her father is a duke I think. Her family is pretty rich, but she is sick most of the time. She misses school a lot." Rivalz then bumps his shoulders. "Got some high standards there don't you?"

"I do. But like I said, not taking an interest" I bluntly told him.

"Damm. Don't let any of your other admirers hear that" Rivalz says. "Or Shirley. Poor girl might become depressed" he adds silently to himself.

"_If they did, maybe they would finally leave me alone_" I muse to myself as class starts. Just got to get through this, and I can get back to the fun stuff.

* * *

Class was easy. I run to the lab, careful not to run into anyone who might want to start a winded, boring conversation. Hate those people.

I get to the basement under the basement, and enter the code to the lab...

"Mind explaining?"

... to find an angry looking Ruben Ashford before me.

He is wearing his typical tan suit, which always went well with his gray hair and blue eyes, his old cane at his side as always. And he is giving me the same look he gave me when I accidentally cause one of the monitors to overcharge a few years back. That had been embarrassing.

"Hi Ruben" I try to say in a cheerful voice.

"Cut the formalities. Care to explain the soldiers digging a hole?"

"Technically they're digging a tunnel."

"Explain that then! What is going on?" Ruben yells. I better tell him. Lying won't work on him.

"Ok. You remember the Shinjuku incident yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I accidentally got involved in that."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, no one saw me. We're safe" I quickly explain to him.

Ruben takes a deep breath. "And?"

"Well, I found a girl locked in a canister and helped her out. Ran into an old friend, saw him get shot. Then the girl got shot, but not before touching me and giving me some power."

"Power?"

"Yeah. Basically I can take over a person by looking into their eyes. It's how I got those soldiers to work for me."

"Really? This is a power you have?" Ruben asked, genuinely curious.

"Ask Jerry, he scanned it for me" I tell him.

"It's true Master Ashford. Lelouch's eye does exhibit energy readings not previously recorded" Jerry finally adds in.

"Ok. That explains the workers. Now here's another question."

I listen close.

"What are you using them for?"

"The tunnel. Once Mark III is done..."

"Mark III? You still intend to build that thing?" Ruben asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. I've been telling you for years now."

"And I've been telling you for years that's it fantasy. How do you intend to fight an empire of Knightmares with this toy of yours?"

"One, it's not a toy. It is a weapon that will help me win. And two, the energy source will give me the edge I need" I tell him.

"What do you mean" Ruben asks.

"The Ark Reactor. Show him Jerry" I say.

We both turn to one of the monitors. One showing an old, experimental energy source the Ashford's had attempted to to utilize decades ago. They never got very far with it.

"This old thing? How will it help you?" Ruben asks.

"Ark energy was deemed a dead end because of how it reacted to Sakuradite. You know the reaction I'm talking about, right?"

"The Ark would cause any source of Sakuradite to explode the moment they came into contact. That's why it never became profitable. Most businesses prefered to stick with what they know" Ruben said.

"Exactly. The Mark III will be powered by the Ark Reactor. So will the weapons. Weapons that can target Knightmare energy reserves specifically..."

"And render them immobile. That's actually ingenious" Ruben finishes for me, realization now dawning upon him.

"Why thank you. I try."

"Even so, are you sure you want to do this? Fighting the empire will not be an easy battle. Even if this project of yours works perfectly. It will be a very risky endeavor."

"I know the risks" I said, conviction filling my voice. "But you saved my life years ago. I swore then that I would use it to make certain that Britannia pays for the damage it has caused to the world. I intend to keep that promise."

Ruben nods in silent resignation. "I see. I can't stop you then. I suppose I can only help you then."

I recoil at that. "Ruben. You can't. You..."

He cuts me off my raising his hand. "Don't forget, I saved your life boy. You may not even be alive without the metal plating i put your head. I didn't go through all that trouble just to see you throw your life away. And besides. That bastard of a father of yours stole from me as well. You're not the only one who wants payback."

Despite my worries, I can't help but smile. "I suppose I can't stop you either. Can I?"

"No. So what do you say we work together on this?" He extends his hand to me.

I graciously accept.

"Why don't we start working?" I ask.

"We'll get there. But first, is there anything else from yesterday I should know?"

I chuckle. "You should probably sit down old man. It might take a while to go through everything."

* * *

In a abandoned building in Shinjuku, a girl wakes up. She wakes up several hours after being shot in the head.

"Now where did that boy run off to?" The green-haired girl said to herself as she left to find her new accomplice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. This chapter is pretty much a look into the life Lelouch has with these new differences he has as a character. Next chapter might feature a bit more action, but the suit won't make an appearance for a while. Even with Ruben serving as his Yensen, the armor will still take a while to complete. It probably will not appear until the Saitama ghetto incident.**

**As for C.C., I imagine she will be the Pepper of this story. She already served as Lelouch's confidant in canon, and had some good banter with him. That also means she will get an armor at some point. That will be fun.**

**And since Lelouch is planning to build his own armor, he won't be interested in building an army for a while. Which means no investigating Kallen yet. That will probably come later. **

**Moving on, most people are leaning towards Spider-Man, so that might be the sixth. Although I might make Hulk a seventh. We'll see. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this comes out later than any of you had hoped. I was running low in inspiration.**

**But it's here, and hopefully it is good. There's no armor yet, just some more build up. Still, hope it's fine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously Lelouch. You need to stop disappearing on us" Rivalz complained as they walked towards their last class.

"I wouldn't call it disappearing. I just went to check on something" Lelouch calmly responded.

"Check on what exactly?"

"Secret project."

"Right" Rivalz muttered. "By the way, did you do what Milly asked you to do?"

"No" Lelouch said.

"Do you know what she asked you to do?"

"I probably heard it. I doubt I remember" Lelouch thought for a second. "I don't remember."

"Typical. She asked you to invite Kallen to the Student Council. She gets to join since she's not in any other clubs. You know, with her sickness and everything."

"Do I still have to do it?" Lelouch asked.

"No. Milly figured you would forget. That's why she asked Shirley to do it instead.

"Ok" was Lelouch's response. In truth, he was glad he didn't have to waste his time on that. He needed to focus on what really mattered to him.

As the two walked into their class, they once again saw many people swarming around a Television, watching the news.

"_And so, the man responsible for Prince Clovis' death has been captured. He has been identified as the Honorary Britannian soldier, Suzaku Kururugi._"

...

What?

* * *

"Ruben, I have to do something!" Lelouch yelled.

"You aren't ready. The Mark III isn't ready. it's only at 91% construction. The only you would accomplish by going out there is dying boy!"

"I can't let him die!" Lelouch responded.

"Why not?"

"I told you about him Ruben. He's the first and best friend I ever had. The first person I could rely on when me and Nunnally were sent over here. And now Britannia is using him as a scapegoat" Lelouch said. "I have to help him."

"How?" Ruben questioned. "How do you intend to save your friend. You can't use your tool, it's not complete. Do you intend to just use your power? Comand them to hand hm over? They'll see your face and come after you. And your sister. And me. Hell, they might just kill everyone int he school for associating with you. You killed a prince, remember? So what's your plan?"

Lelouch didn't have answer. Years ago, it would have been so easier to come up with a strategy to overcome these odds. But after the accident, his mind just wasn't the same. He could understand engineering better than before, and might just be one of the best mechanics around. But chess was no longer his best game. That's why he made money on the side by secretly selling small weapons to the Japanese terrorist group Todoh was in.

The accident took as much as it had given.

"Well?" Ruben pushed on.

Lelouch had to think of something. He couldn't let...

Wait.

"How close are the workers to finished?"

Ruben narrowed his eyebrows, but answered. "They're basically done. Whatever is left can be blown away with some small explosives. Whatever it is you did to them has them moving like machines. Why?"

Lelouch smirked.

"I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"Making use of some slaves. But I am going to need a mask right now. And a speech prepared for them."

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"So, you're name is actually C.C?" Lelouch looked skeptically at the green-haired girl that had shown up in his lab. Actually she had shown to his house first, and had tea with his sister. He had dragged her out and bought her here. After having Jerry scan her to make sure she was safe, he got to work interrogating her. Ruben was by his side, with questions of his own.

"Yes. Is that an issue?" The girl had an impassive look on her face. She wasn't showing much of any emotion. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen.

"Maybe. Right now, I just want to find out two things. How are you here? And how...?"

"Am I alive?" She interrupted me. That was new.

"I found you because the Geass I gave you created a contract between us. I could find you anywhere on the planet."

"What about surviving a bullet to the head? Some sort of enhanced healing?" Lelouch questioned.

The girl stayed silent.

"It would be beneficial to us if you answered young lady" Ruben said.

"'Young lady'. Funny" C.C. mused. "And who are you again?"

"My name is Ruben Ashford. I help the boy here" he explained, pointing at Lelouch with his cane.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose you have another partner then Lelouch."

"Come again? What do you mean by another partner?" Lelouch questioned.

"We share a bond through Geass. I am here to help you with your goal. In exchange, you will fulfill my wish."

"Which is?"

C.C. didn't answer.

"Now look here girl. You can't just..."

"Ruben. Can we speak in private for a second?"

Ruben seemed confused by the request, but he agreed. Lelouch led Ruben to the back of the lab, where they started whispering.

"Let's just keep her down here. She can't cause much trouble."

"Lelouch, are you sure of this? We don't know anything about this girl."

"I know, but she's been honest so far. She is the one that gave me this power, so I owe her for that."

Ruben sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Lelouch."

"Don't I always?"

Ruben rolled his eyes as I walked back to C.C.

"Alright, you can stay. But do have anywhere to stay?"

"Where is your room?"

I narrow my eyes. "Upstairs. Why?"

"Goodnight Lelouch" C.C. says as she leaves the lab walks up the stairs.

"Did she just...?"

"I think she did" Ruben says. An amused smirk is on his face. "Not everyday someone gets one over on you."

"No, it isn't" Lelouch agrees with a frown. "Jerry, how close if the Mark III to completion?"

"The Mark III is at 93% sir. It shouldn't take much longer now."

"Good. Let me know when it's ready. Good night Ruben."

"Good night Lelouch."

Lelouch walks back to his room, hoping that he can still use the bed.

"_This ought to be interesting_" he thinks as he walks.

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

Ohgi and Tamaki, along with the rest of their band, were watching the news when it had happened. They went in expecting to see the son of the late Prime Minister get killed. They didn't expect what actually occured

It was Kallen that spoke first.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. Kinda weird though" Tamaki bluntly said.

"True. I never expected Britannian guards to turn and fight their own. On live TV no less" Ohgi added.

But Kallen continued to stare at the news coverage. Something felt off about the whole thng.

She had a feeling that something else was going on.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

Cornelia grit her teeth as she watched the news. She was currently flying to Area Eleven in order to take her place as the new temporary Viceroy.

It was disgraceful. Seeing traitors like those old guards so easily break out a suspect was infuriating. It made the Empire look weak. Something she would not stand for.

And then there was the cryptic message they left behind. Something about a boss who would show himself soon.

"Cornelia? Are you alright sister?"

Cornelia turned to face Euphemia, her younger sister. The main source of joy in her life.

She smiled at her.

"Don't worry Euphie. We're only going to be in Area Eleven long enough to stabilize it. Once the situation is handled, we can move on to a more peaceful location."

This seemed to calm her down. Euphie took the chance to relax in her seat for another nap.

But Cornelia was far from calm. Whoever the mastermind from yesterday was, he had made them look like fools. And the men even took pride in the death of Prince Clovis, her brother. They even stated to have taken part in it.

"I don't know who you are. But I will find you. And make you pay for your insults."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"You certainly made an impression last night" C.C. says while wearing my shirt on my bed.

"Not sure why. All I did was ask those old guards to get my friend out of the highway to hell."

"You mean you Geassed them to do it."

"Yeah. At least they got him out."

"After they were all captured and sentenced to death. And didn't your friend also go back."

I frown. "Not important. What matters is that they sent a message."

I open a tab on my computer. One that shows the attackers shouting.

"We serve the one who will destroy Britannia. The one who will free the world. We are willing to die for this cause!"

"A little overdramatic, don't you think?"

"Maybe" Lelouch agreed. "But now Britannia knows someone is gunning for them. And that's all I need."

"For what?"

"For everything to be in place one my plan is in motion."

"You have a plan? I had assumed that you were making everything up as you went along."

"There is some of that too, admittedly. But there is method to the madness."

Lelouch smiles as the news continues to talk about his show from last night.

"Once the new Viceroy arrives, and once the Mark III is complete, the world will never be the same."

* * *

**Later That Day**

"All Men, Are Not Equal!" The booming voice of Charles zi Britannia echoed throughout all his territories.

"Some are stronger, or swifter of foot! Some have more beauty, or are of more sound mind! But some men are inherently better than others. That is how this world operates!"

"_I'm guessing you fit none of these requirements?_" Lelouch thought as he was forced to stand in a line and listen to that bastard. "_Big, kinda chubby, never seen you run, and not much of a looker. You're lucky you're smart. And rich. Not sure who would stick around otherwise._"

Charles continued. "It is for this reason that our empire is holy. The E.U. holds popularity contests to determine leaders. The Chinese Federation determines with blood alone. But us Britannians, we determine through strength! And it is this strength that gives us the right to control this world!"

His soldiers began to cheer. "_Like the mindless little ant drones they are_" Lelouch thought.

"And to this mastermind behind yesterdays attacks, I say this. Are you prepared?! Prepared to face the might of this empire? We stand with the power of the world at our backs. The men you sent we killed like sheep. Are prepared to sacrifice more?"

"_Anything to bring you down. There's nothing I wont do to bring this empire down in flames._"

"Is so, then come forward! If you are not some coward sulking in shadows, then come forward! Challenge us directly and die with dignity!" Charles bellowed. 'In any case know that your days are numbered!"

The entire student body clapped at the display of power from their Emperor. But not Lelouch.

"_Just you wait "father". Once the Mark III is complete, this war will begin. And the tide will be on my side._"

* * *

**Cornelia is on her way. And the Mark III is nearing completion. Next chapter will diffidently have Lelouch suiting up. Whether or not we see some fighting action will be determined. **

**As for the Suzaku rescue, I know how it went, but I decided to leave the finer details to your imaginations. A little more fun that way.**

**I'll see when I get the next chapter up. I don't have a schedule for this, but I'll try to do it as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
